


A night at the bar...

by BrianOristson89



Series: Jacqueline's Adventures [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Intoxication, Lactation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianOristson89/pseuds/BrianOristson89
Summary: Jacqueline has an interesting night at the town's favorite bar... Jacqueline, a lioness/housecat hybrid runs into a pack of huskies in the back alley of the bar.My second post! MAWR smut. Enjoy!Please, any feed back you have for me is much appreciated.
Relationships: Jacqueline (OC)/Husky1/Husky2/Husky3
Series: Jacqueline's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972717
Kudos: 1





	A night at the bar...

A vixen like Nubian kitty beast, in her prime stepped outside to find a nice quiet place to take a piss. She had been drinking white Russians all night long and the litterbox in the bar was out of order. Also, there was like no way in hell she was gonna use the doggie door. Not that it's gross to be seen using a doggie door or anything but the bull terrier sitting at the table behind her, who had ordered 30 of the spiciest hot wings just went in there. So, no thank you. Anyway, the kitty beast pounced behind the bar where it was dark. Picked the perfect spot too, against a wall and behind someone's sports car. She lifted up her skirt, the brisk breeze felt so good against her moist pussy lips. The kitty beast had just shaved before coming out and had forgo the panties, wanting the freedom to breath. She was pretty sure a few people got an eye full of the muffin shop in the bar but no one complained. The kitty beast reach down and give her pussy a few rubs and a slap for good luck. Giggling in her good mood, she pulled her pussy up by it's hood with chubby fingers. Spread it wide and started pissing against the wall. Felt so good, that the graceful kitty beast had to moaned softly.  
"What's going on out here?" The feline ears perked up once she heard them. Sounded like a pack of wild huskies, coming out of the back door of the bar. She tried to finish pissing quickly but not quick enough.  
"Look what we got here boys?" Spoke one of the dogs to the other two.  
"Mmm... A little Puddle Princess," one of the other two dogs replied.  
"What a naughty thing to be doing out here, dirty pussy-cat?" The third dog had added. The kitty beast blushed hard trying not to let their lewd words effect her. But the whole situation was making her wet. The kitty beast slipped a finger against her hole, which made a very wet noise that all three dogs heard.  
"You hear that boys?" the first, who seemed to be the leader of the pack spoke out again. He stood about 7 foot tall with big meaty paws.  
"What a naughty sound that pussy of yours is making?" the second, who was shorter than the first but not the last. He had a reddish-brown over coat unlike the leader who had a black over coat.  
Oh goddess, she couldn't stop pissing if her 9 lives depended on it. It felt so good, too good. The canines came closer as they starred down at the kitty beast's naked cunt. Wet and practically vibrating with the attention. The leader lifted one side of the feline's skirt up while the middle spread her pussy lips wider with his thumb on her clit. Goddess, help her! And the booze was definitely going to the feline's head. She really should pounce away. Or hiss or something. But she just continued to piss herself, biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning. If these boys were not careful, this kitty beast was probably gonna cum right than and there. The third dog, who's over coat was more of a paler tan and far more handsome than the other two, felt left out. Joining in the fun, he grabbed the feline's top from the front and pulled it down. Her tits, big and bouncy came flopping out. Than the paler husky grabbed them both and squeezed. The kitty beast let out a gasp as milk squirted out of them. She had only been lactating for a few days now, not knowing why but was meaning to make an appointment with the vet. She didn't think she pregnant cause it had been a good while since she had gone into a heat but by the end of this night, that should all change.  
"Whoa boys! She is just wet all over? Aren't you, wet pussy-cat?" The leader of the canine pack, with his big paw on her pussy asked the kitty beast as he played with her piss stream. She just whimpered and nodded. The black over coat husky, still holding on to her skirt started unzipping his pants to pull out his thick fat cock with the other paw. He was dripping wet himself, oozing pre-cum from his very red slit.  
"Hold her skirt." The leader said to the middle dog, "My dick needs a good washing." He said as he slid his cock up and down the kitty beast's wet cunt. Getting her warm feline piss all over his cock and some on his pants. Making even more wet noises. The kitty beast was starting to get scared that everyone in the bar would hear.  
"Look at the mess your making." The third pooch said to her while looking over her shoulder at what their pack leader was doing. He squeezed her tits again, playing with her very harden nipples as milk continue to dribble down onto her top. Goddess, it felt so good to be touched. Even out here, in public, where anyone could see. Made the kitty beast even hotter. That's when the leader had, had enough playing around and just slid right inside her very wet hole, she moaned loudly. The middle dog put his paw over her muzzle. She could feel the third one unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out from behind her. He rubbed his manhood all over her plump ass, making is jiggle. He was dripping wet as well. Leaving a trail of pre-cum all over the kitty beast's fat ass cheeks. Which only made her wetter. The feline's pussy was just making the squishiest and wettest noises she have ever heard her pussy make. And was so close to orgasming till the leader leaned over to suck on a milk covered nipple. The kitty beast could hear him guzzling down her sweet warm liquid. She couldn't take it anymore and squirted all over the leader. His crotch was soaked. Which made him cum hard inside the tightest pussy he had ever had. Oh, how he filled that puss. When he pulled out still dripping wet, some of his cum leaked out of her quivering hole and down the kitty beast's soft juicy thighs. It gave the third dog the opportunity he needed and slid into the velvet opening from behind.  
"She is so hot and wet down here!" He moaned out.  
"I bet. How does my sloppy seconds feel?" The leader said to the third husky.  
"A hot wet mess." They laughed at each other's lame joke as the middle canine finally pulled his cock out. It was even bigger than the one inside her just pumping away at her tender walls. The more he pushed in, the more the combined juices of her pussy and the leader's cum came out. It was getting third dog's pants soaked. The middle canine started groping at the kitty beast's tits as he jerked off. She could feel the third one about to cum till he stopped. The poor cat was breathing pretty hard by than. The huskies were pretty much holding her completely up at that point. Than she felt it. The third husky was pissing inside her.  
"Sorry dirty pussy-cat. I just couldn't hold it and I'm pretty sure you don't mind." It felt so fucking good that she couldn't help herself and joined him. Here she was, pissing for the second time in front of complete strangers. Goddess, the feline wished she could do this everyday. Once the third dog was done pissing inside her hole, he pulled out to turned the kitty beast around and pushed her onto her knees. The middle husky jerked off till he came all over her huge tits while the third dog stuck his dirty wet cock into her muzzle and came on her tongue. And the big leader finished their little fun night time activity by pissing on her soaked tits and top as well. The tired and quite giddy kitty beast couldn't hold it anymore and squirted all over the ground while all the piss inside her pussy came out onto all three of the huskies' shoes. It was so hot and she was so wet. Luckily for the sweet kitty beast, the night had only just began.


End file.
